Yuzu's Dragons
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Just a small idea I had. In an alternate version, the four Dimension Dragons each control a village and are all sealed away for (Yuri's Fusion Dragon) Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's evil. Also, if anyone has ideas, share 'em.
1. The Legend

Eons ago, before the game of Duel monsters became a worldwide phenomenon, were four villages, each with a Dragon that served as its guardian.

First there was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a creature that not only wished to protect his people but to make them smile, which worked, as the Dragon would often come and visit from his cave, bringing joy to all those around him.

Then there was Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, a fierce and mighty warrior who always fought his battles solo, not because he distrusted the humans in his world, but because he didn't want to see them harmed and lived in solace, away from those he protected in order to protect them.

Clearwing Synchro Dragon occupied the third village.

Flying through the skies and amazing those at the radiating beauty that followed.

However, in the last village was Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, a Dragon who had taken over and enslaved the people of his world to do his bidding.

Through fear and power, he was able to corrupt their hearts and turn them all into his loyal minions.

And through his greed, he began thinking one village wasn't enough for him.

Wanting all four villages under his control, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon unleashed a full scale attack on both Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clearwing Synchro Dragon's villages, making the other Dragons believe the other was the cause of so much pain and suffering, which resulted in a full scale war between the two Dragons.

Blasts were fired, claws tore at one another and fangs pierced the other's bodies, but neither backed down.

But wanting peace to be restored, Odd Eyes tried his hardest to reason with the Dragons, only for his pleas to be denied, as the rage Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clearwing Synchro Dragon had been filled with blinded them to reason, resulting in them turning against Odd Eyes and striking him down.

This pleased Starve Venom Fusion Dragon as he watched from the shadows of his village, for he knew his tricks would never work on Odd Eyes and also knew that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon or Clearwing Synchro Dragon would eventually be defeated in their battle, while the survivor would be greatly wounded, allowing him to crush what was left and have three villages at his command.

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was unstoppable, or so he thought.

As the violence between Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clearwing Synchro Dragon continued, Odd Eyes returned to his village where he sought the help of a young pink haired sorceress he had befriended years ago after saving her from an invasion many years ago.

The pair had become close friends over the years as she bloomed into a beautiful young woman and powerful spell caster.

And while she didn't spike the Dragon's tongue, they could understand each other perfectly.

She was glad to assist her friend, providing a spell that would stop Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clearwing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, but warned that in order to stop the conflict, Odd Eyes too would pay the price.

But more concerned for others, without hesitation, he agreed.

Destruction spread through both Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clearwing Synchro Dragon's villages and the land around them as they continued their onslaught, while Starve Venom Fusion Dragon remained in his realm, enjoying the show of pain and suffering the Dragons were putting on.

That was until Odd Eyes showed up and attacked him with a powerful blast of fire before fleeing.

Believing Odd Eyes' attack was a desperate move, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon followed after him to show him what true power was, by crushing him into oblivion.

Leaving the safety of his village as he pursued the coward, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon soon caught up with Odd Eyes, ready to destroy him and then take all that was precious to him.

However, Odd Eyes let out a powerful cry, signalling to the sorceress that the trap had been set, in which she cast her magic, a powerful spell that trapped and bound all four Dragons, before sealing each within four stone tablets, ending the misery at the cost of Odd Eyes, her best friend.


	2. Release of the Dragons

With each year that passed, the four Dragons soon became nothing but a memory to most, while the newer generations thought them to be nothing but legend, however, the young sorceress watched over the stone tablets in secret, within the cave that used to be the domain of Odd Eyes, to which she felt solemn whenever she looked at the stone tablet that contained her friend, saddened he had sacrificed himself and nobody would know of his heroics.

But knowing the Dragon quite well, she was confident he would be released one day in the future.

As the years passed by, the young sorceress became a beautiful young woman, who caught the eye of many young males in the village.

She rejected the feelings of all the males, except for one, to which the two fell deeply in love and wound up as husband, wife and parents, giving birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Not only did this girl have her mother's beauty, but when she grew up, her parents, thinking it was the right time, passed down the duties of guarding the sanctuary of the four Dragons, a responsibility she took great pride in.

Using the magic her mother had taught her and the staff, which had a silver sphere that had pink stones set on either side of, framed by a simple rose design, along with two metal rings around it, the young girl continued her mother's duties, making sure all four Dragons remained sealed.

While Odd Eyes accepted his fate, putting up no resistance, both Dark Rebellion and Clearwing still had the desire to defeat the other, for all the harm they had caused to the other's village and its people.

But out of the four Dragons, Starve Venom had the strongest desire to escape, for he wanted his freedom back so he could cause further destruction upon the world and enslave those around him with his dark power.

However, he knew the magic used to seal him away was too strong for the time being, so he bided his time.

With each generation, the duty of watching over the four stone tablets was passed onto the first born female of the Higari clan, who kept their last name and made sure their bloodline continued to ensure that the Dragons would remain sealed.

However, as time continued to pass, the Higari's magic started to weaken, while Starve Venom Dragon felt some of his power return, allowing him to influence those with darkness in their hearts to break into the Higiri's quarters and try to reawaken him.

While most failed, either stopped by the Dragon's guardian or consumed by Starve Venom's evil, the seal to eventually cracked, allowing Starve Venom to escape and bring chaos to everything around him.

But calling upon the three Dragons, the Higari set to watch over the Dragons released Odd Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Clearwing from their seals, begging them to assist her in stopping Starve Venom Dragon.

The three Dragons agreed and fought the fourth, giving the sorceress enough time to recast the sealing spell and reinforce it, trapping Starve Venom back inside his stone tablet, along with Odd Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Clearwing Dragon, and even covered up the Dragon's involvement, managing to shift the destruction caused to natural disasters.

Eons passed as the Higari clan continued to watch over the stone tablets containing the four Dragons, many now believing that such Dragons never existed and were just some story.

However, one man believed otherwise.

Entering the old cave was a man that had silver coloured hair, which covered his left eye and dressed in archaeological clothing, while accompanying him were two man, dressed in similar clothes and each had a video camera on their person.

While the Higari clan was now secretive and quite observant of who entered their domain, the man introduced himself as Maximillion Pegasus, before explained that he had heard the legend of the four Dragons and wished to bring them to life through the joy of Duel Monsters.

While the latest guardian of the Dragons, who was carrying on the duties while her daughter was pregnant, was reluctant at first, she allowed him and his partners access to the stone tablets that contained the spirits of the four Dragons, which filled Pegasus with joy, knowing that the four Dragons would rise again.

But only after leaving and creating four prototypes, did Pegasus realize his mistake.

With the creation of the Cards, Pegasus had unintentionally given the Dragon spirits a new point of escape, causing Starve Venom to break free and attack, while Dark Rebellion and Clearwing Dragon, consumed by rage, attacked each other, no longer caring if anyone else was harmed.

Thinking it was over, Pegasus was proven wrong when the spirit of Odd Eyes came from its Card and protected him, letting out a cry to the other Dragons to stop.

But they just ignored him.

However, the call of Odd Eyes was not just heard by the Dragons, but by the Higari clan, to which the latest sorceress and her mother used their magic to teleport to the headquarters of Industrial Illusions and used the sealing spell, trapping the four Dragons in the Cards.

With the four Dragons sealed within the Cards, Pegasus gave them to the sorceress, who assured they would look after them.

But after her kindness, Odd Eyes protecting him and not wanting her to hide away back in a cave, Pegasus made the women an offer to stay, so she and the next generation of her children could enjoy the lives of normal people.

As both agreed, the younger Higari, placed her hand on her stomach, feeling her unborn baby kick and hoped things would be good for her daughter, Yuzu.


End file.
